


A Feeling

by i_am_obsessed



Series: Utter Confliction [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty Finn, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Resistance, Strong Boi Poe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_obsessed/pseuds/i_am_obsessed
Summary: Finn has a terrible realization and makes ****quite**** the scene.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Utter Confliction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Feeling

“R2’s scanner has detected no sign of Mistress Rey, sir,” 3-PO tells me, waddling stiffly towards where Rose and I are at work.

“What?!” I exclaim, shock coloring my words. “Scan again. Have him—R2, scan again.” Surely there’s been a mistake. Rey can’t be gone, just…out of place. Even so, I have a feeling in my stomach that’s eating away at me like the pit of Sarlac. 

“He has been programmed to be accurate in every task, sir, so I’m positive—“ But R2-D2, my current only friend, is already at work making his beep boop whiiiiiir noises that signify a rescan. 

He gives a sad boooop. And I don’t need C-3PO to translate what that means.

“R2 says once again, the scanner has—“

“I KNOW!” I yell, jumping out of my chair. I’m just about to start panicking when the realization hits me: she’s gone to him. 

“No…no, damn it! Damn it!” I kick over the chair I’m sitting in with a gust of anger so strong it’s painful and it crashes into Rose’s legs. I don’t stop to apologize, I just start running towards the door. A feeling is trickling into my veins, telling me what to do, and I can’t ignore it any longer. 

A pair of small hands grabs my shoulders and yanks me back around. “Finn,” Rose pleads, “listen to me! Let’s pause, make a plan, maybe it’s not—“

“Not what I think?” I ask through gritted teeth, finishing what I’m positive she’s about to say. I’m not a violent person, not an angry guy. But something is stirring inside me, something terrified but hungry and ruthless. “Rose, I can’t just—“

By then, someone’s gone and brought Poe into the room, and he strides up to me looking frustrated and confused. “What’s going on, buddy?” 

The something inside my stomach reaches up and twists my heart painfully around. “I’ll tell you what’s going on. The girl I love has gone running off to the First Order, and I don’t know the hell why. All I know is I’m going after her.”

Shaking Rose’s hand off my arm and striding past Poe’s shocked face, I head for the nearest escape pod.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! drop come kudos, share with your peeps, comment, do all the things!!


End file.
